Error
by Dhabum
Summary: Si jenius Jung Daehyu selalu tampak bodoh karena Choi Junhong. Sekarangpun begitu, dia tampak sebodoh ini juga karena Junhong, karena Junhong tidak ada di sisinya/Error potongan pertama Kenangan yang tidak bisa pernah hilang, bahkan saat semua telah berakhir/it's a DaeLo of B.A.P/BAP story/check this out :D


Ini ngga tau bisa dibilang songfic apa bukan .-.?

Pokoknya terinspirasi dari MV nya VIXX yang judulnya error

Recommended banget buat yang belum nonton ataupun belum denger lagunya.

Leo ganteng bangeeeet ;3;

 **A/N :** kejadian di dalam cerita ini hanya **fiksi** belaka, jika ada kejadian yang sama bukan merupakan faktor kesengajaan. **ingat hanya FIKSI** cuma imajinasi liar Dhabum doang deh.. Suer .-.V

Ingat motto ini FFN _Unleash your Imagination_

Cekidot lahhh

Error

by DhaBum

warning **YAOI/BL/Shou-ai**

 **Sci-fic/romance/tragedy/angst/futuristic**

 **Typo(s)/no EYD/DLDR**

 _cetak miring adalah **flashback**_

B.A.P and VIXX member belong to them self

this story belong to me :)

.

.

please Enjoy

.

.

Seoul, ibu kota Korea Selatan di abad ke 22 tahun 2116, bukan lagi sebuah kota yang bersinar dan terkenal oleh gelombang halyunya yang hampir menjamur di seluruh dunia. Seoul atau tepatnya seluruh dunia sedang diguncangkan oleh isu peperangan dan pemanasan global. Perang dunia ke tiga pecah 75 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya pada tahun 2041. Saat itu Korea utara mengadakan penyerangan di Korea Selatan, mengakibatkan banyak nyawa tak berdosa melayang begitu saja.

Sejak saat itu pula pemerintah mulai mengembangkan mega proyek Dotra. Di mana para ahli dunia berkumpul untuk melakukan berbagai penelitian dan percobaan, hingga sepuluh tahun kemudian para peneliti tadi bisa bersorak karena proyek mereka akhirnya terlaksana. DOTRA XV85, versi yang jauh lebih modern dari robot. Dibekali prosesor dengan kemampuan mengingat dan pertahanan yang luar biasa.

.

.

1st slice of **Error**

(Memories that aren't ending even when it's over)

.

.

Daehyun masih meringkuk di atas kasur, lengannya yang kurus memeluk kakinya yang tertekuk. Tidak menggubris angin malam yang berhembus kencang melewati tirai-tirai jendelanya yang masih terbuka lebar. Menghiraukan tubuhnya yang menggigil, entah karena angin malam tadi yang serta merta berhembus ke arahnya. Entah karena kelaparan, mengingat Daehyun sama sekali lupa kapan terakhir kali dia mengisi perutnya.

Lebih dari itu, Daehyun enggan beranjak dari atas kasur yang sedang ditempatinya. Di kasur ini dia ingat selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan orang 'itu'. Bahkan Daehyun masih bisa mencium aroma citrus'nya' yang perlahan-lahan memudar. Kantung matanya menghitam dan jejak air mata tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya yang kini tampak memprihatinkan.

Otak jeniusnya mulai membuka kilasan kenangannya dengan orang itu. Kenangan pertamanya dengan sosok itu.

 _Seoul, Maret 2114_

 _"Ayolah Dae.. Ikut aku kali ini.. Kau selalu saja sibuk dengan penelitianmu.. Jangan-jangan kau sudah berubah menjadi Dotra.."_

 _Daehyun mendelik, "tidak mau, aku sibuk malam ini Jae-ah.. Profesor Kang meminta laporan penelitian ku besok pagi" tolak Daehyun acuh._

 _"Aku akan membantumu mengerjakan laporan.. Yaaaaa... Jongupie bilang dia akan membawa temannya. Kita bisa double date nanti.." Rayu Youngjae._

 _Berfikir sebentar, sedikit tergiur dengan tawaran Youngjae yang akan membantunya menulis laporan. "Kau harus mengerjakan separuh laporanku.." Tawar Daehyun_

 _"A-apa?! Huh baiklah.. Aku akan mengerjakan separuhnya" setuju Youngjae "Lagi pula apa salahnya medalat nilai C sekali-sekali" gertunya._

 _Dan disinilah Daehyun dan Youngjae sekarang, duduk di salah satu bangku yang terletak di samping jendela. Youngjae sibuk melongokkan kepalanya kesegala arah mencari keberadaan pacar barunya. Sedang Dahyun sendiri masih sibuk mengerjakan laporannya dengan sebuah tablet yang dibawanya._

 _Senyum manis Youngjae mengembang saat melihat seorang pemuda bermata sipit memasuki pintu cafe tempatnya berada diikuti pemuda lain di belakangnya. Youngjae berdiri dengan semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda tadi._

 _"Awas saya kalau kau bersikap seperti ini terus Jung Daehyun" bisik Youngjae kesal sambil menendang kaki Daehyun._

 _"Cih.. Kau kan hanya memintaku untuk menemanimu datang saja" balas Daehyun acuh. Membuat Youngjae mendelik marah, namun ekspresinya berubah seketika menjadi senyum yang sangat manis saat Jongup menarik kursi di depannya._

 _"Maaf aku terlambat hyung.. Sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Jongup._

 _"Tak apa.. Kami juga baru datang.." Jawab Youngjae manis. 'satu jam lalu' imbuh Youngjae dalam hatinya. Jongup yang melihat senyum manis Youngjae sedikit membatu._

 _"Ah perkenalkan.. Ini sepupuku.. Choi Junhong". Kata Jongup sambil memperkenalkan pemuda manis berambut abu-abu di sampingnya._

 _"Perkenalkan.. Nama ku Choi Junhong.." Pemuda tadi, Junhong memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat lesung pipi samarnya terlihat._

 _"Ah.. Junhong kau sangat manis.." Puji Youngjae. "Ah dan ini sahabatku.. Namanya Jung Daehyun.. Mahasiswa Ilmu robotika tingkat akhir" jelas Youngje. "Yahh perkenalkan dirimu dengan benar Jung" bisik Youngjae kesal pada Daehyun yang masih fokus pada tablet di hadapannya._

 _"Jung Daehyun.." Daehyun pun menyerah, mengiyakan permintaan Youngjae untuk memperkenalkan dirinya dengan benar. Dengan enggan dia mulai memperhatikan dua orang berwajah asing di hadapannya. Sedikit terpaku saat melihat pemuda manis dengan rambut abu-abu yang sedang memperhatikannya._

 _"Ayo Jongupie, antar aku ke kasir sebelum waffle nya habis.. Kau tau sangat susah untuk memesan tempat ini.. Aku benar-benar ingi makan makanan manusia yang sebenarnya, bukan lagi biskuit formula kinetik hambar itu.." Oceh Youngjae sambil menggandeng lengan Jongup. "katanya pat bingsoo di sini enak sekali,," oceh Youngae yang mulai terdengar samar-samar._

 _"Ekhm.." Gumam Daehyun canggung karena dia hanya berdua dengan Junhong. Daehyun mengusap tengkuknya canggung sambil membuang arah pandangnya kemanapun selain pada Junhong._

 _"Hyung tak apa?" Tanya Junhong khawatir karena Daehyun tidak terlihat baik-baik saja._

 _"Hmm.. Tentu.." Balasnya singkat._

 _"Ah.. Begitu.." Jawab Junhong sedikit canggung._

 _"Junhong ah.."_

 _"iya?"_

 _"apa yang kau lakukan akhir minggu ini?"_

* * *

Daehyun tersenyum tipis saat mengingat kenangan pertamanya bersama Junhong. Betapa bodohnya dia. Choi Junhong selalu berhasil membuatnya tampak bodoh. Sekarangpun begitu, dia tampak sebodoh ini juga karena Junhong, karena Junhong tidak ada di sisinya.

 _Seoul, April 2115_

 _"Ehh.. Hyung benar-benar serius menjadikanku sebagai model? Woahh ini sangat menakjubkan.." Junhong sedang mengamati sesosok 'benda' dengan wajah yang mirip dengannya. Hanya saja pada beberapa bagian di wajahnya belum diselesaikan dengan sempurna. Sebagian besar tubuhnya juga masih berupa rangkaian kabel-kabel rumit yang sama sekali tidak dipahaminya._

 _"Hm.. Tentu.. Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Daehyun cemas._

 _"Tidak.. Tentu saja tidak.." Jawab Junhong sambil tersenyum lembut._ _"Ah hyung.. Apa kau sudah memberinya nama?"_

 _Daehyun menggeleng, "belum.. Apa kau punya ide?"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau Zelos?"_

 _"Nama yang indah", 'seindah dirimu' imbuh Daehyun dalam hatinya. "Apa artinya?"_

 _"Zelos itu nama dewa persaingan mitologi Yunani, bagaimana? cocok kan?"_

 _"Benar-benar ide yang bagus,," puji Daehyun sambil mengacak surai abu-abu Junhong. Membuat Junhong memamerkan tawa renyahnya._ _"Choi Junhong..."_

 _"Iya..."_

 _"Jadilah kekasihku.."_

* * *

Daehyun benar-benar terlihat kacau. Dia merasakan pusing yang luar biasa saat mencoba untuk bangkit. Badannya yang lemas limbung begitu saja saat dia mencoba untuk bangun. Debuman keras akibat bunyi hantaman tubuhnya yang beradu dengan lantai membuatnya mengumpat kesakitan. Tanpa sengaja sinar matahari yang lolos dari tirainya yang masih terbuka menyorot tubuhnya. Memperjelas keadaannya yang sangat mengenaskan.

Dengan susah payah Daehyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, paling tidak jangan sampai dia terlihat kacau untuk hari ini. Ya hari ini saja.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, dan mencukur bulu yang tumbuh liar di wajahnya Daehyun nampak sedikit lebih segar. Apalagi saat kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas hitam membungkus tubuh kurusnya, terlihat berkali-kali lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Meskipun guratan lelah di wajahnya masih terlihat jelas.

Tanpa semangat, Daehyun yang membawa sebuket bunga arbutus ke sebuah pohon yang berada di atas sebuah bukit. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Daehyun meletakkan buket bunga berwarna putih itu di atas sebuah nisan yang terlihat masih baru.

"Kau tau apa arti bunga arbutus Junhong ah?" lirih Daehyun sambil memandang lurus batu nisan di hadapannya. "Artinya the only one who i love is you,," sambung Daehyun. "Aku tidak memenangkan olimpiade itu, pemerintah sudah mecabut ijin mega proyek Dotra. Alasannya karena Dotra sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi karena dunia sudah aman,, menggelikan bukan?" Daehyun mengelus sayang ukiran 'Rest in Peace, Choi Junhong, 15102096-05082116

"Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap menjaga Zelo.." Daehyun memasang sebuah senyum yang kentara sekali sangat dipaksakannya, "beristirahatlah sayang,, aku,, mencintaimu,, aku,, merindukanmu,, sangat"

.

.

Idaero salmyeon dwae sum swimyeon dwae (I just need to live like this, I just need to breathe)  
Saraitgiman hamyeon dwae, wae andwae? (I just need to be alive, why can't I?)  
.

.

Lagi, Jung Daehyun menunjukkan kerapuhannya di depan batu nisan yang tetap membisu. 'Jangan lagi, jangan keluar lagi air mata sial' Daehyun memukul-mukul dadanya yang semakin sesak. 'Jangan keluar di depan Junhong,, aku mohon,,' Daehyun meronta. Semakin dia menguatkan diri untuk tidak menangis, semakin deras tangisan yang keluar.

* * *

 _Seoul Mei 2116_

 _"Apa kau yang harus pergi?"_

 _"Aku hanya pergi mengantarkan beberapa vaksin saja Hyung.." Jelas Junhong._

 _"Tetap saja, tempat itu berbahaya Junhong ah.. Aku.. Firasatku buruk tentang itu.." Kata Daehyun memelas, berharap dengan begitu Junhong akan merubah fikirannya._

 _"Nah.. Karena tempat itu berbahaya.. Profesor Jung benar-benar membutuhkan vaksin ini.. Coba bayangkan berapa banyak jiwa yang akan tertolong dengan vaksin itu?" Junhong memberi pengertian pada Daehyun._

 _"Tapi.. Tetap saja.. Aku.. Ahh entahlah.. Asal jangan pernah mematikan ponselmu.. Kau harus mengangkat semua panggilanku, karena aku akan menelfonmu satu jam sekali.." Manja Daehyun sambil memeluk Junhong dari belakang._

 _"Iya.. Iyaaa dasar cerewet.." Jawab Junhong sambil menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Daehyun._

 _"Jangan melirik laki-laki di sana.. Ukh.. Laki-laki arab pasti sangat menawan.." Daehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pokoknya semenarik dan setampan apapun lelaki yang kau temui nanti.. Awas saja.." Daehyun sedikit memaksa agar Junhong membalikkan badannya._

 _"Ya Tuhan.. Aku hanya ke Pakistan beberapa hari saja.. Apa kau fikir dalam beberapa hari itu cukup untuk membuatku berpaling pada lelaki lain?" Jelas Junhong sedikit kesal sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Daehyun._

 _"Beberapa hari tanpamu itu bagiku rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun.. Asal kau tau saja.." Daehyun sedikit kesal._

 _Junhong memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kenapa Hyung jadi manja begini hm?"_

 _"Aku? Manja?" Daehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _"Youngjae hyung bisa tertawa terbahak jika dia melihatmu seperti ini.." Junhong terkikik._

 _"Biar saja.. Toh aku juga hanya manja padamu.." ucap Daehyun sambil mengecup bibir Junhong cepat._

 _"Dasar.. Sudahlah.. Bantu aku mengepak obat dan vaksin-vaksin ini.." Junhong berniat melepaskan diri dari pelukan Daehyun, tapi tidak bisa saat Daehyun malah menarik pinggangnya. Membuat mereka lebih menempel dari sebelumnya._

 _Dengan lembut Daehyun menenpelkan bibirnya pada bibir Junhong. Mengecap rasa manis yang sangat disukainya. Mulai menggerakkan bibirnya saat dirasa Junhong memberinya ijin. Tangannya yang semula ada di pinggang Junhong mulai mengelus punggung pemudanya menuntut lebih._

 _Junhong pun mulai menarik leher Daehyun, meminta lebih. Tangan kanannya bergerak meremas pelan rambut Daehyun, pelampisan atas perlakuan Daehyun akan bibirnya._

 _Tangan kanan Daehyun bergerak menuju rahang Junhong, mengelusnya lalu menekan dagu Junhong, sehingga Junhong membuat celah kecil di antara bibirnya. Melalui celah itu, Dahyun mulai memasukkan lidahnya. Mengecap setiap bagian mulut Junhong. Memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk semakin mengecap candu manis bibir Junhong._

 _Merasakan nafas Junhong yang tersendat-sendat membuat Daehyun dengan sedikit tidak rela melepaskan pagutannya. Seutas benang saliva tipis menghubungkan kedua bibir yang terbuka, menghirup nafas banyak-banyak._

 _Daehyun mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna biru dongker dari sakunya. Membukanya, di dalam sebuah cincin emas putih dengan corak yang indah dan butiran berlian kecil menyembul indah dari dalam. Junhong yang melihatnya reflek menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tidak tahu harus berkata bagaimana._

 _Dengan percaya diri, Daehyun memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kiri Junhong. Tanpa kata apapun, tanpa aba-aba apapun._

 _Junhong diam, menanti kata-kata manis yang akan keluar dari mulut Daehyun. Tapi Daehyun tetap diam, bahkan saat cincin itu sudah tersemat di jarinyapun Daehyun tetap diam. Dengan kecewa, Junhong menatap penuh tanya pada Daehyun._

 _"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa.." Kata Daehyun sambil menangkup wajah Junhong, "Karena kau bahkan tidak perlu menjawabnya.." Daehyun mengelus sayang pipi Junhong, "Kau hanya perlu ada di sini.. Bersamaku.. Selamanya" Daehyun tersenyum tulus._

 _Air mata kembali menggenang di kelopak mata Junhong. Perasaannya bahagia luar biasa saat ini. Daehyun benar-benar membuatnya melambung oleh rasa bahagia._  
 _"Iya hyung.. Aku akan bersamamu selamanya.. Selama yang aku bisa.."_

 _Daehyun menggenggam erat tangan Junhong, sebelah tangannya menyeret koper besar milik tunangannya itu. Sambil menunggu bus express yang akan membawa Junhong menuju Pakistan, Daehyun tak pernah melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Junhong. Sesekali Daehyun membenarkan hoodie yang dipakai Junhong._

 _"Ingat.. Kau harus mengangkat semua panggilanku.." Kata Daehyun sambil menatap Junhong dalam. Junhong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban._  
 _Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, bus yang akan membawa Junhong akhirnya datang._

 _Sebelum Junhong memasuki bus tadi, Daehyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup bibir pemudanya kilat. Dengan tidak rela akhirnya Daehyun melepaskan tangan Junhong yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Saat tangan itu terlepas, perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya._

 _Dan benar saja, keesokan harinya hal itu terjadi. Satu hari yang bahkan tidak berani dibayangkan oleh Daehyun._

 _"Pagi ini.. Sebuah gempa 8skr terjadi di pusat kota Pakistan. Sampai saat ini tercatat..." Daehyun sudah tidak bisa mendengarkan denganjelas. Firasat buruk yang dirasakannya kemarin kembali menyelimuti batinnya._

 _'A-apa ini.. Gempa? Di Pakistan.. J-Junhong..' Dengan tangan yang bergetar Daehyun mencoba menghubungi ponsel Junhong. Namun nomor Junhong tidak aktif._  
 _Daehyun mencobanya, lagi dan lagi. Air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya._

 _"Junhong ah.. Aku mohon.. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Ucap Daehyun di sela-sela isakannya._

 _'Brak' seseorang membuka pintunya dengan kasar._

 _"Jung Daehyun!" Seru Youngjae. Setelah membanting pintu apartemen Daehyun, Youngjae berjalan dengan tergesa menghampiri Daehyun yang terlihat sangat kacau._

 _"Daehyun ah.." Lirih Youngjae. Prihatin melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang sangat berantakan itu._

 _"Youngjae ah.. Kenapa Junhong tidak menjawab panggilanku?" Parau Daehyun._  
 _Pecah sudah tangis Youngjae. Untung saja Jongup yang ada dibelakangnya dengan sigap menahan tubuh gontai pemuda manis itu._

 _Daehyun ah.." Youngjae berjalan mendekati Daehyun yang sedang mencoba menghubungi Junhong lagi._

 _Daehyun yang selalu terlihat percaya diri dan sangat sombong, sekarang terlihat sangat kacau. Rambut yang berantakan dan kantung mata yang menghitam._  
 _"Junhong.." Lirih Daehyun_.

* * *

Daehyun berjalan gontai menuju ruang kerjanya. Memasukkan beberapa digit angka dan melakukan scaning pada retina matanya. Setelah itu sebuah tabung kaca bening muncul. Di dalamnya ada sebuah tubuh yang beberapa bagiannya belum sempurna. Di beberapa bagian kulit putihnya mengelupas dan ada beberapa kabel yang mencuat.  
"Zelo yah.. Bantu aku bertemu dengan Junhong"

.

Tbc/End?

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ada yang nyambung ngga sih ini fanfic isinya apa?

Maafkan imajinasi liar Dhabum T.T

pengennya bikin one shot aja,, tapi nulis segini aja bener-bener harus meres otak sampek keriput T.T jadi kayaknya bakal ada beberapa bagian lagi, itupun kalo ada yang baca,,

Tapi kalo emang ngga ada yang suka yaaa cukup ending sampai di sini saja yaa :'D

Mind to Review


End file.
